First Overall Love
by RichardBro
Summary: Finn husdon returning back where it all started will the first overall find love
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would try to write a future fanfic Fuinn of coure and in this fic finn quits glee after he finds out puck is the father

And I dont own glee just using the characters

* * *

With the first overall pick the Cincinnati Bengals select Finn Hudson quarterback Ohio State. It seemed like yesterday Finn was taking first overall, now he was getting ready for his first regular season NFL game. Finn was excited because his first game was against the Cleveland Browns, Finn was returning home so of course he bought his mom and Burt tickets. As they were on the bus getting ready to arrive to the stadium, Finn plugged in his iPod to get into the zone. Finn started to doze off when a song came on that reminded him of high school and that girl he ran from, that girl who took his heart and crushed it, that girl who he never forgot.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. So I took what's mine by eternal right. Took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care. You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you. I've kissed your lips and held your hand. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._ _Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me_

_I am a dreamer and when I wake, You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. And as you move on, remember me, Remember us and all we used to be I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while. I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you. I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine, And I love you, I swear that's true. I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep. And I will bare my soul in time, When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. you have been the one for me._ _Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. you have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow .I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. _

Finn did wonder what would have happened if he had never quit glee after that day he found that Puck was the father and not him, But Finn knew after he quit that he had to focus on football more if he wanted to make it his profession. Finn led the Titans to a perfect record in his senior year which landed him his scholarship with Ohio State. While at Ohio State Finn smashed about every record a college football quarterback had ever set. After Finn's second year of college football he decided to enter the NFL draft, Where Finn was taking first overall by the Cincinnati Bengals. Finn snapped out of it when he saw the bus approach the stadium. During warm up Finn saw his mom and Burt in the stands and ran over quickly to say hi when something caught Finn's eye, He saw the Cleveland Brown cheerleaders stretching, Finn of course taking a peek noticed something or someone that turned his face ghost white.

* * *

I plan on writting more to this story this is my first attempt at a fic reviews would be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Bennett 99 for helping me sort through some ideas

I started this chapter with a flashback of what happend back in season 1 epsiode 13 the locker room scene expect finn doesnt come to the rescue he just quits

Enjoy :) Please Review

* * *

"Hey Finn I just called your mom she told me you would be here" Mr. Shue said

"yea well football season's over I'm just cleaning out my things" Finn replied, "

sounds like something that could have waited until Monday" Mr. Shue said

"you herded anything yet? " Finn asked?

"Yea it's pretty bad…. I can't be there" Mr. Shue told Finn

"And I can I can't even be in the same room as her without crying like a girl, I can't look at him without wanting to punch his face off".

Look I don't have any more pep talks left Finn you know how I feel Finn, look all I know is that between you and me I don't think they can win without you".

"But that's not fair, why does it always have to come down to me, why do I have to be the bigger man" Finn yelled.

"Because sometimes being special … sucks".

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue I just can't go back I may let the team down but so be it, I'm done with glee I'm sorry".

* * *

"Hey" Finn herded a voice behind him "looks like you have seen a ghost or something".

Finn still not responding, His heart pounding a million miles a second, that voice that soft sweet voice Finn once used to love that voice he still loved deep down. "I said hello Finn Hudson star quarterback of the Cincinnati Bengals, Do you even remember who I am"?

"Oh hey Quinn" Finn was thinking man did she ever look pretty. That blonde hair those cherry lips of hers and of course those Cleveland Brown cheerleading outfits looked hot as hell.

"Good luck tonight Finn" Quinn replied to Finn biting the bottom of her lip.

* * *

Even though Quinn lied to Finn about being the father she still did love him. Quinn found her last year of high school very stressful between cheering and having to get good marks to get into college. Quinn ended up getting a scholarship to the University of Cincinnati. Quinn was head cheerleader of the Cincinnati Bearcats cheer squad. After she was done with school she got a call from the Cleveland Browns offering her a job as a cheerleader. Quinn happily accepted.

"Than—k-s" Finn was interrupted

"Get your ass over here" a very upset Marvin Lewis yelled "We didn't draft you first overall for talking to cheer leaders now let's go we have a big game ahead of us warm up"

"sorry coach" Finn said scared shitless.

"Listen first overall save the sweet talking to the cheerleaders to me rook" Chad Ochocinco jokingly said to Finn.

Warm up was done it was time to go hear their big pump up speech for the game. As Finn was walking he herded some music in the background of the stadium.

* * *

I just gotta have it, I reach out and grab it, Your love is like magic, baby (uh, uh, oh)

Your love is like magic, baby (uh, uh, oh),You can't even imagine, You were miles away

Somewhere in outer space, And just to see your face, I'd have to find a way, Baby (uh, uh, oh)

No, this isn't average, Baby (uh, uh, oh), Your love is like magic, magic, magic, Yeah, yeah, yeah

Your love is like magic, magic, magic (Baby uh, uh, oh), Yeah, yeah, yeah

Your love is like magic, magic, magic (Baby uh, uh, oh)

Just great that's the last thing Finn needed on his mind before the game.

* * *

The first half went by quickly the crowd was on their feet for every possession. Finn had managed to throw two touchdown passes and ran for about 40 yards in the first half. Going into the second half the Cincinnati Bengals were up 21 to 14 over the Cleveland Browns.

The second half was a nightmare for the Bengals scoring 0 points and the Cleveland Browns running back Peyton Hillis running all over them. The Bengals were down by 3 points with 2 minutes left. The Bengals had the ball on their 10 yard line with 1 timeout left. The crowd on their feet, the anticipation building up in the stadium on how this game would end. Finn looked in the huddle "Boys what way to play my first game 2 minutes left the ball in my hands let's make something happen". Finn marching his team down the field managed to get them to the 40 yard line with 10 seconds left "timeout" Finn yelled to the ref to stop the clock.

"Finn get over here" Marvin yelled at Finn "Ok Chad is going to do a streak I want you to hit him in the end zone, Its all on you stud make us proud".

This what Finn had been dreaming for ever since he was a little kid, the game in his hands for the game winning touchdown. As Finn was walking towards the huddle he couldn't help but look towards the Cleveland cheerleaders he locked eyes with Quinn for a quick second before she gave him a smile and a nod of her head, this was more than enough for Finn to know he was going to win this game.

The crowd on their feet chanting Browns, Browns, Browns, Defence, Defence the place was going nuts. "Alright boys let's win this, Chad you're going to run a streak and I'm going to hit you in the endzone." "Break" Finn yelled. Taking one last look at Quinn before he went under center. "Black 44 Black 28 Down Set Hut, Hut, Hut" Finn yelled. Finn receive the snap backing up in the pocket making his reads, Finn sees a wide open Chad Ochocinco. Finn cocked his arm back about to realise the ball.

* * *

The Song was Like Magic by JRDN

I ended on a small cliff hanger I plan to update soon

Please review its my first Fic I want to do well :)


End file.
